thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Karina Sinclair
Status: Finished Karina Sinclair is a female tribute originally from District 4, but lives in the Capitol. She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. She is a member of the Sinclair family. Other information Tier: Etymology: Karina - variation of the name Karin. Usual alliance: Careers Love Interest(s) (from her backstory): None History Karina is the youngest child and only daughter of Amalia, a District 4 politician and Roran Sinclair. Like her elder brothers, Karina was born in District 4. Before the family's move to the Capitol five years later, Roran was a Peacekeeper. He didn't care if his children wanted to volunteer for the Games, he just wanted for them to be able to fight and defend themselves if attacked. Claid, who was twelve years older than Karina, had recently enrolled into District 4's Career Academy and was a weakling. But Roran Jr, who was sixteen years older than Karina, was a warrior. He was an accomplished swordsman and a skilled fighter. When he wasn't at the Academy, Roran helped Claid with his training. Amalia looked after Karina, who Roran hoped would make him proud like Roran Jr. For the next two years, Karina would stay at home with either her mother, when she wasn't at work, or with a babysitter/guardian. When Karina reached the age of three, she was enrolled into a nursery. She was becoming more creative and pretended to live in a world of her own (she'd grow out of the latter trait eventually). Two years later, Amalia was recommended by her boss to one of the Capitol's elite as part of a promotion scheme. Amalia was one of those who received a job in the Capitol. This meant that the family had to move to the Capitol. Claid was sixteen and was like Roran Jr now. Roran Jr was an eighteen year old and a graduate of the District 4 Career Academy. Roran quit his job as a Peacekeeper. When the family moved to the Capitol, Karina was transferred to a new school. Immediately, she befriended a girl called Talia Rossenden, who was richer than her. Her father arranged for Karina to become Talia's handmaiden whilst he built up a relationship with the Rossendens. And so Karina grew up being the handmaiden and the childhood friend of Talia. She watched as Talia became more successful than her. She eventually became a third wheel too as Talia got a boyfriend. "Oh my time of glory will come soon." She reminded herself. It was the Sinclair streak of lust for power that prompted the young Sinclair to volunteer for the Games once she was old enough, much to the dismay of Talia. But she would have to do this if she wanted power of her own. Once she had her own power, she wouldn't have to be bossed around. Personality Karina is a complex person. She believes that she's a simple person, but she really isn't. She doesn't have a split personality, but there are many sides to her. She is known for being relaxed, calm and laidback to the point that it scares some people. She's also a likeable and funny person and this allows her to make friends easily. She has no worries or issues at all, despite sometimes getting annoyed due to being a handmaiden and advisor to somebody with more money and power than her (and technically, a third wheel). However, she can keep her annoyance at bay as she regularly reminds herself that she will eventually get the power that she wants. There's also the Sinclair streak of manipulation, insanity and lust for power within her. This side of her mainly comes out when she's extremely upset and/or angry. But it takes a lot to bring this side of her out, a lot more than reminding her of how she has less power. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Manipulation (when she's in that frame of mind), swimming (she learned how to swim before she moved with her family to the Capitol), hiding Weaknesses: Physically weak (not very strong), tree climbing (not spent anytime near trees), plant knowledge (not studied into plants much) Song Inspiration None. Inspiration None. Family amalia sinclair.png|Amalia Sinclair, mother roran sr sinclair.png|Roran Sr Sinclair, father roran jr sinclair.png|Roran Jr Sinclair, brother claid sinclair.png|Claid Sinclair, brother Trivia * Her birthday was determined by a website called The Decider Machine. See also Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes